IPod Shuffle Challenge
by eveboo
Summary: Fun Fun Fun...I hope you enjoy reading this as I enjoyed writing it. Annie and Auggie take central stage but other characters appear. Enjoy


Ok, I took the challange and it was fun. You will find that there are two spanish songs as I am from Latin America I have a variety of songs in spanish, I was just happy that there were only two, if you need me to post the lyrics of the songs and translate them into English let me know. The last two song randomly got into there were perfect as I was able to find a relationship from both Auggie and Annie's point of view.

This is just my second attempt to write something here therefore reviews are highly appreciated.

Thanks

* * *

**Breakeven - The Script**

Annie and Auggie are sitting on his couch and he is talking about how he cannot pretend anymore, after encountering Natasha again, she told him she was engaged and that she wanted the whole house, kids and dog scenario that he wanted so much with her. For the first time he knows that there is no hope for love and that is true when they say that some things are not meant to be.

Annie holds his hand watching how her best friend shed some tears at the memory of Tash. She cannot but think on how her heart broke into pieces when Ben left and how she had never gotten the better end of any relationship. She came closer to him and pulled him in a hug.

Things happen for a reason they both thought in silence.

**Naturally – Selena Gomez & the Scene**

They were both soaking wet after running under the rain and laughing they got under a ledge from some closed restaurant, it was early or late who knows, she grabbed him by the arms and stare at him having him so close, he moved his hand looking for her face and with both hands pushed her hair away, as a thunder stroke they both jumped and came even closer, she could see how he tensed up and how he did that intense face and she remembered how she loved every single thing about this man, the way he spoke, move and better the way they could be themselves when they were together, she did not feel pressure nor responsibility to act all serious, she could be herself, in that single moment she took his breath away by kissing him.

**The club can't handle me now – Flo – Rida feat. David Ghetta**

They went undercover but did not know it included going in a club in order to get the person they were looking for, as they came in a song started playing, Annie saw the young woman on the other side of the club and knew that there was no way they would be able to get to her, Auggie hold her hand and turning as he was looking at her he said

"I am taking the" Sense of A woman" dancing scene to a new level"

"What the f…?"

"Let's move to the dance floor he said pushing her a little" and he put on his sunglasses

He started moving at the beat and pulled out the best moves she had ever seen, as he moved his way between the people who started moving away, she took off her stiletto shoes and started to move with the beat as the dance floor started to clear up and started to call the attention of everyone around who suddenly were cheering, she saw that they called the attention of the young woman they were there for, she pulled him closer and the little distance was practically non existent as their bodies moved together to the girl.

"We need to talk" she said and the girl knew who they were

"Wow, really the club cannot handle you two"

**The sun again – Dido**

Annie was putting on her black jacket as she came out of the car, today was the funeral and it was obvious she had been crying for hours, Danielle was by her side as she walked holding her sister so she did not fall, she turned to see Annie and she could only see her tears falling down as she approached to were a few people were standing, a priest, Joan and Arthur, she looked at them in anger, Jai was there with his big black tie and sad face but she could only think on how he betrayed her in the worst way, her heart was breaking but she will stop crying now so they wont see her cry, she thought how the time she had with him was the best and no matter what would happen from now on she would be ok, she felt a warm hand looking for hers and felt how Danielle walked away, she knew who it was standing now right next to her holding her hand, she turned around and even though he had a few bruises on his face she recognize him, his messy hair and lovely bone structure, he hold her hand tight and asked:

"Are you ready?"

"Yes"

They both walked to the funeral and behold how the coffin containing Ben's remains was being put into the ground.

**Replay – Lyaz**

Auggie could not see but he had a great sense of hearing and smell and that day he heard and smelled Annie Walker for the first time he knew she was like his favorite Mingus song, the one you play and play again because you never get bored. He wished he could have her in his life forever as she was his favorite melody and wanted to enjoy it at any time of the day. He knew now that someday they would be together because even though she seemed like the normal-plain-next door girl she was an amazing woman. She was his favorite song.

**Mi Princesa – David Bisbal**

Annie was still in love with Ben but Auggie knew she meant to be with him and as he sat close to her saying nothing to each other just caught in silence he recited the letter he had written in his head and repeated it so many times, thinking that he has been in worst situations but he could not make himself to tell her how his heart was beating for her, how the first thought in the morning was to hear her laugh, how everyday in the agency was bearable just for the chance to sit right next to her like right now. He had this mental image that she will chose him if he tell her how he feels, he felt that after all this years of extreme dating with every lady he had found the one and wished he was able to not let her go.

**Keep holding on – Glee Version**

In the CIA it is hard to trust, they teach to deceive and to use people to get what you want, but when it strikes close to home and you are guessing if you can trust in some one or not there is no way to make sure, for Annie Walker that had never had the chance to know someone long enough to trust in them the feeling in her heart that Auggie will always be there had overwhelmed her since day one and as he guided her out of this situation over the phone when everyone else did not believe her, when she knew that by helping her he was committing treason as they thought she was the leak, she knew that she could trust him that together they were going to make it through this and she could not feel better knowing who had her back all the way.

**This ain't a love song – Scouting for girls**

Annie left and after a year of the going off and on again relationship, Auggie went to karaoke with Jai who had also being played by Annie at some point, both drunk out of their minds, they shared how Annie Walker had left them lost, self pity and incomplete mess but at the same time filled with certain easiness and calm that their respective relationship was over. They did not know if to laugh or to scream in anger, for the first time they were getting along and agreeing in something, they were done with the clumsy, lovable, goofy yet sexy co worker who had been able to break two of the best operatives in the DPD. They took the stage and sang while they both thought at the same time that they should be calling her…again.

**Alejate de Mi – Camila**

He was poison, he did not know how to give himself for real and at the verge of starting something with her, having her so close and about to kiss, he realized that before anything started between them she had to know that he was bad news, that he was not relationship material, that he would break her heart as he had done with so many before, the ones he had not deserved their love from, the ones he cared the most and he had also hurt the most and in this moment he was losing her, she was about to cross that line in which there was no way back, she meant too much, she meant more than anyone and could not do it, he had to tell her to stay away from him that there was no way that she will be going through this unharmed.

**My life would suck without you – Kelly Clarkson**

She heard his words and his plea for her to stay away but she was determined to let him know that he does not make the decisions, that she was a big girl and she had made a her mind, she wanted him and her life it was hers to do whatever she wanted with, there was no way he was getting the easy way out because she was messed up too, she was trouble and she had never had any relationship last more that three weeks, she was willing to take the chance with him because there was no way she would live her life without him in it and not as friend but as a full time lover.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and with almost a whisper she said:

"I love you Auggie Anderson, what are you going to do about it, run or stay?"

He sighed and a nervous smile came through

"Definitely stay" They kissed.


End file.
